ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Planet Namek
This article is about the planet. For the race that lives on Namek, see Namekian. For the language spoken by that race, see Namekian language.NamekNamekGreenPlanetLocation UniverseRuler Grand Elder GuruStrongest Warrior NailInhabitants NamekiansSmaller Locations Grand Elder's houseMaima RegionMoori's villageTsuno's villageOrbital Period 130 days1Date of Destruction Age 762Namek (ナメック星, Namekku-sei) is a planet in a ternary star system2 located at coordinates 9045XY.3 It is the home planet of Kami, King Piccolo, and Dende, along with other Namekians.The planet was destroyed by the wrath of Frieza on December 24th, Age 762. The Namekian people were relocated to New Namek after being refugees on Earth for roughly a year. Contents show CharacteristicsThe planet had a population of about 100 Namekians at the time of the Vegeta Saga3 in November of Age 762. It is also home to a host of ambient life, such as fish, frogs, and dinosaurs.NamekThe surface of Planet NamekStratusXAdded by StratusXNamek has three suns, so it is never night time. Despite this, depictions of the planet show there to be a dark side. It is possible that the planet is tidally locked to the star group, resulting in the lack of a day/night cycle, with the Nameks living on daylight side of the planet. A Namekian year is much shorter than an earth year, at 130 days long, as shown when the Namekians are reviving Z Fighters who died fighting Nappa. As measured by Bulma on arrival, the Namekian atmosphere does partly consist of oxygen. The Namekians could use this for their respirational process.HistoryClimate shiftNamekStormsViolent storms ravage Namek in Age 261Jeangabin666Added by Jeangabin666Planet Namek once was a beautiful meadow covered by Ajisa. In Age 261, a horrible climate shift wiped out all the Namekians except Guru and a few Powered-Up Namekians who were exiled before. One unnamed Namekian, the child of Katas, a gifted child of the Dragon Clan, was sent off to Earth as a child to ensure his survival.4 Guru believed himself to be the last Namek alive until he heard that the son of Katas had made it to Earth safely. Fortunately, he was able to re-populate the planet, since Nameks reproduce asexually, giving birth to 109 Namekians. Guru's children began re-building the planet, especially the lush vegetation that had been destroyed in the storms.Invasion of FriezaMain article: Battle on Planet NamekUnnamedNamekVillageThe village of the Three-Star Dragon Ball, destroyed by FriezaJeangabin666Added by Jeangabin666During the Namek Saga Planet Namek was terrorized by Frieza and his henchmen, Dodoria and Zarbon. The planet was ultimately destroyed by Frieza as a last-ditch effort to kill Goku in their battle during the Frieza Saga, as he was able to survive without oxygen in space.NamekianCaveOne of the many caves on NamekJeangabin666Added by Jeangabin666All Namekians killed by Frieza and his henchmen, which did not include the deaths caused by Vegeta, were brought back to life and transported to Earth. The Namekians lived on Earth for roughly 260 days before being resettled on New Namek. Namek's destruction was later referenced by Dore of Cooler's Armored Squadron, when wondering why Piccolo was not on his home planet where he belongs before Neiz reminds him of his home planet's fate.5LandmarksMaima Region: The place where Frieza's spaceship touched down on Planet Namek. Vegeta and Goku were healed here by medical machines there. In the Viz translation, this place is called the Shell Region.Moori's village: The village governed by Moori, and Dende's home town. With a total population of 11, it is a village with a comparatively small number of people. All of the villagers were wiped out by for resisting Frieza, except Dende, who was saved by Gohan and Krillin.Grand Elder's house: A house is built upon a high rock on Planet Namek. It is where the Namekian Elder lives. Frieza's scouter indicated it as being in Point 8829401 of Planet Namek. Krillin visited here in order to obtain a Namekian Dragon Ball, and he later brought Gohan here in order to have Grand Elder Guru draw out his dormant power. Frieza visited here to get information on the method of summoning Porunga.Tsuno's village: The village governed by Tsuno. Its total population was 20 people. The village was destroyed by Vegeta. Category:Fictional plants